Christmas
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Merry Christmas :)


The Christmas special starts in less than an hour and I got all inspired, so here you are :)

* * *

"It's Christmas soon"

He remained silent and still so she continued. "When I went out shopping today they were setting the lights up in some of the stores." He thought about this, but still said nothing; again she spoke, "I really must plan the adventurers club Christmas party."

Finally he spoke, "Wouldn't it be more of an adventure if you _didn't_ plan anything?"

"Perhaps" she considered what he had said carefully, "but, it also might be boring and I certainly wouldn't want that."

"I see" So far he had only met three members of the club, unless you counted the woman who was murdered in her motor car which would bring it up to four. She had been hinting for some time now that he would get to meet them soon and he guessed this would be when. He wasn't sure he was looking forward to it, a room full of women like Phryne scared him slightly.

She had gone very quiet and he knew she obviously wanted to ask him something which she was unsure about. It wasn't often she was quiet, but when she was it was for a very good reason. His hand found hers under the covers and finally she found the words to speak the thoughts swimming around her mind.

"What are you doing Christmas Day?" she tried to keep her voice casual, but he knew she was obviously nervous. He couldn't help but think how silly she was sometimes. He had been living with her for the past 6 months and now she thinks he wants to leave her alone at Christmas? He decided it would be fun to mess with her, it wasn't often she was able to be tricked and this seemed the perfect opportunity.

"Well I thought that I might go to my parent's house for lunch and then I'm not sure" she looked like she had lost her last friend in the world, but smiled at him anyway hiding almost all the hurt from her face. "Oh… oh well that's… good" she nodded deeply trying not to feel too hurt, Jack did have a family after all. He spoke again, "I suppose you need to see Aunt Prudence at some stage?" she nodded, and he squeezed her hand, "before or after lunch?" a small frown crossed her face before he spoke, "Phryne, I'm not going to leave you alone on Christmas. I spoke to my family and they're more than happy for you to join us." He had barely finished speaking before she had leant over to give him a powerful kiss on the lips, her tongue sliding into his mouth as she dragged her body across the bed to lay curled up to his side, pulling away from her kiss. She had agreed to let Jane go to her mother's house for the day with a promise that they would spend Christmas Eve and Boxing Day celebrating as a household. Dot was going to her Mothers and Mr Butler was going to see his sister and her family. She hadn't really thought about what she might do, until she had seen all the lights being strung up along the shopping streets and suddenly felt very alone.

"Aunt P in the morning and then we can spend the evening alone." She wrapped her arms around his chest and he placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Jane isn't coming home until Boxing Day, so we will have the house to ourselves" It was a rare thing in a house with so many people for them to be totally alone. That was one of the things that Jack had struggled to get used to, even though her staff were never in the way he had lived alone for many years now. He realised they were alone now, Jane was at her friends, and Dot and Mr Butler had gone Christmas shopping. It appeared he wasn't the only one to remember, he felt a warm hand run along the band of his pyjama shorts and he let out a gentle sigh.

"I think Christmas will be perfect Jack." She gave him a gentle kiss, her hands moving below the elastic of his pants to touch him.

"Mmm, we have to get through your birthday first." He got chocked up at the last word. She had removed her silk pyjama shirt and was now naked beside him her legs tucked beneath her playing with him. He stared at her and a sweet and entirely inappropriate smile played on her lips as she very slowly and purposefully stroked him. He took in a deep breath and let her touch him, he could feel his arousal increasing with every stroke she gave. Phryne was a very generous lover he had found, but she also liked to be repaid for her generosity. So with that thought he found strength from somewhere deep within to grab her hand and halt her movements. She went to speak, but he caught the words in her mouth as he bit her bottom lip and pulled away slowly. He looked into her eyes to see them burning with passion and love, she let out a moan and leaned into kiss him deeply.

She couldn't help but think how good it was to have Jack in her life. He had learned very quickly how to turn her on very fast, or to draw her out and make her wait (something which she both loved and hated), that wasn't to say he wasn't adventurous, but he defiantly knew what to do to her. She smiled into his kiss and knew that this was going to be quick and heated. He was already hard and had pulled her onto him so that she was now pressed against his erection, their hips grinding his fighting away from hers trying to draw her out. She suddenly pulled away from their very messy kisses and dance of the hips to slip his pants off so now they were both naked. She put her hand on his back and pulled him onto her so she was pressed flat against the bed, he took the opportunity to lick her neck with a passion which made her very hot indeed. She felt herself moan loudly as he pressed himself into her neck, working his sucks and pecks down her chest. Suddenly she knew she needed him, somehow she found words to speak, "Jack", he looked up from where he was sucking just beside her hip bone and felt her squirm beneath him. The look on her face told him all he needed to know and decided to give up, pushing into her, for her to let out a gentle moan and a look of pure pleasure which signalled he was fully and comfortably within her. It was not long after he had moved in with her that he had told her about the noise and the face she made when he entered her. It had slipped out one night after he had had far too much to drink in the parlour after dinner. She didn't believe him at first, but every time they had sex since she found herself conscious of the face and the apparent gentle moan. He told her he liked the face, which he did, but it still made her feel slightly uneasy, it had taken some serious convincing (through demonstrations by her and her trying to prove that she didn't in fact do anything of the sort through several bouts of sex) before she had gotten over it. The rather hard slap of two soft hands on his back put him back in the present. He began to move within her, knowing that she was as desperate as he. She began to orgasm and he pushed in harder trying to keep up. He felt fingernails cut into his back and felt himself release within her, her name crossed his lips as he collapsed against her panting heavily.

Always one to make a smart comment at a most inappropriate time she smiled from beneath him, sex still glistening in her eyes, a slight pant to her speech. "If that's what I get on a Saturday morning, then I can't wait for Birthday and Christmas."


End file.
